


If It Wasn’t For You

by queer_ophelia000



Category: Falsettos - Lapine/Finn, In Trousers - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Marvin is a mess, This is kinda sad i guess, This is the canon universe, but also when Whizzer gets sick, i live for whizzer, it takes place when they first meet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-08
Updated: 2019-05-08
Packaged: 2020-02-28 06:51:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18751225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queer_ophelia000/pseuds/queer_ophelia000
Summary: Marvin tells Whizzer a story——“Alright... It was sometime in August, back when I still smoked, and I left to have a cigarette .”





	If It Wasn’t For You

Marvin gently wiped the sweat off of Whizzer’s face as he felt him clutch his hand harder. “Whizzer, how are you feeling,” Marvin asked, running his fingers through his lover’s hair, damp with sweat.  
  
Whizzer waited for a moment before responding, trying to catch his breath. “I still feel like shit.” He opened his eyes and looked at Marvin, mustering up a slight smile as he told Marvin: “I’m glad you’re here though, it makes it better.”  
  
Marvin smiled back. “I’m glad it makes you happy. Let me know if there’s anything I can do for you.”  
  
Whizzer loosened his grip as he let out a soft exhale. He gave a mischievous smile Marvin thought he could no longer make. “There might be one thing.”  
  
Marvin sat up straight, “What do you need Whiz?” He was sure that he would do anything for Whizzer no matter what.  
  
“Can you tell me a story?”  
  
Marvin lightened his gaze. “Of course. What story?”  
  
Without any thought, Whizzer responded. “How about the time we met?”  
  
Marvin let out a small chuckle, “But you already know that story as well as I do.”  
  
He looked down. “I know… but I like it. And I like your voice.”  
  
Marvin smiled as he pushed his chair closer to Whizzer, adjusting his grip around his hand.  
“Alright... It was sometime in August, back when I still smoked, and I left to have a cigarette .”

Marvin had been having a rough time, at home and work- especially home. So, when he left his son and wife at their apartment to get a smoke, he didn’t feel too bad. He needed it. As he stepped out into the cool summer breeze, he leaned up against a brick wall, sticking his hand into his pocket. But to his dismay, Marvin realized that he had left his pack at home.  
  
“Shit,” he muttered as he fumbled around his pockets.  
  
“Need a cigarette?”  
  
Marvin jumped. He looked to his side to see who the voice belonged to. The man was tall, with a strong build. He had nice hair and a kind smile. He was also gorgeous.  
  
“I- uh.. well… I left mine at home-“  
  
The man outstretched his hand. “Whizzer. Whizzer Brown.”  
  
After stuttering more, Marvin shook Whizzer’s hand.  
  
“My name is- my name is Marvin.”  
  
Whizzer smiled and reached into his pocket to grab the pack, only to open it and say: “Damn- this is my last one.”  
  
He paused a moment before continuing.  
  
“We could share it.”  
  
Marvin froze. He couldn’t believe this wildly attractive man had just offered to share a cigarette with him.  
  
“Uh.. sure..”  
  
Whizzer took out a lighter, and lit the small flame at the end of the cigarette. He put it in his mouth as he took a long puff. Marvin watched as he deeply inhaled the smoke, his expression softening as it entered his body. As he slowly exhaled, still looking forward, Whizzer passed the cigarette to his right.  
  
Marvin took a puff too, just not as graceful. He handed it back quickly to the tall man standing text to him.  
  
The two stood in silence, passing the cigarette pack and forth for what could have been years.  
Soon, as the cigarette was slowly reduced to nothing, Marvin found time to brake the silence.  
  
“Thank you.”  
  
Whizzer looked at him, seemingly being broken from a trance. “Oh.. uh- no problem.”  
  
Marvin looked down. “So.. see you around.”  
  
“Yah, I guess,” he replied, sounding almost disappointed.  
  
Marvin had to admit, he was too. He had wanted to get to know Whizzer better. He really did want to turn around and ask for his number. This man seemed special, he wasn’t like the rest.  
  
“Bye.”  
  
“Nice to meet you.”  
  
As Marvin turned around and begin walking back inside his old apartment, he heard a shout.  
  
“Wait! Do you want to talk again sometime? Marvin turned around abruptly. He stood and stared at Whizzer. His eyes. His hair. His smile. Oh god.  
  
Whizzer was staring at him too, standing still. “Maybe we could share another cigarette…?” He smirked, but it was kind.  
  
Marvin smiled back. “Yah… I’d like that.”

“-the end.”  
  
Whizzer smiled. “I like that story,” his voice seemed to have more strength.  
  
Marvin took Whizzer’s hand one more time. A wave of emotions suddenly hit him as tears started flowing down his face. “I almost let you go that one time. If you hadn’t yelled back at me, we never would have fallen in love. I never would have found out I was gay, and cheated on Trina. I never would have divorced her and left Jason. We never would have moved into together. Trina never would have married Mendel. We never would have broken up. We never would have gotten back together. You never would have-,” he stopped himself as he covered his face.  
  
“Shit… I’m rambling.” Whizzer tightened his grip again and smiled. “It’s alright.”  
  
Marvin took a deep breath, “He point is… if it wasn’t for you, so many things would have never happened. Good and bad. But, I could have been a coward and walked away, just like I did before. With Trina, with you. I just… I just want you to know that I won’t leave you. No matter what.”  
  
Whizzer smiled, laying farther back in his bed. “I know.”


End file.
